


And Then I Go and Spoil It All By Saying Something Stupid

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re older now, this isn’t the same childhood crush from middle school.  Farkle has an important question for Riley.  He needs to ask, but that doesn’t mean he won’t be freaking out the whole time.<br/>For GMW Bingo Prompts What did you just say + for once I was wrong + stupid + forget I even asked you</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then I Go and Spoil It All By Saying Something Stupid

_Like I love you_

     Farkle knows how ridiculous and embarrassing his middle school crush on Riley was.  But this isn’t the same, he knows it. 

     “What did you just say?” Riley asked him.

     “Never mind!  Never mind, forget I even asked you!” Farkle tried.

     “Farkle, you just asked me out.  I’m not going to never mind.”

     “Look, I was being stupid, I thought that asking was a good idea.  I guess that, for once, I was wrong.”

     “I’m not so sure that you were.  Farkle, did you mean it?” Riley asked seriously.

     “Of course I did.  I know that my old crush was just embarrassing for everyone involved, but I really have loved you since first grade.”

     “Then why were you stupid?”

     “Because of course you don’t like me!  You would never like me!”

     “Why not?”

     “Because you liked Lucas, and Charlie, and Brandon!  I’m nothing like them, I’m-”

     “You’re Farkle.  I never told Maya not to settle for less than any of them, I told her that we should never settle for anyone less than you.  I told your dad that I dreamed of being the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus.  I didn’t object when Maya said that I could be the one to have your eleven children- although I’m not sure how I feel about eleven pregnancies, so some would have to be twins or triplets.”

     “Wait, what?”

     “Farkle, I’ve loved you since the first grade too, it just took me a little bit longer to figure out how.  I loved Lucas differently than how I love you, and I thought that I liked him romantically and you platonically, but I didn’t.  You were the only boy I had any relationship with outside of my family for such a long time that I never figured out what my feelings meant.  Please tell me you don’t actually want me to forget what you asked?  I don’t want to forget.  I want to say yes.”

     “You- you do?”

     “I wouldn’t lie to you Farkle, even if I wanted too I’d never succeed.”

     “I don’t want you to forget.  I want you to say yes too.  But only if you’re sure.”

     “I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

     “In that case, Riley Matthews, will you go out with me?”

     “In that case, Farkle Minkus, I will go out with you,” Riley teased.

     Farkle gave her a blinding smile, pulling her into a tight hug.  Riley hugged him back, just as tightly.

     “So, can I finally tell Maya that we’re dating?” She asked hopefully.

     “Not if I beat you too it,” he laughed.  Both teenagers scrambled for their phones, rushing to text their friends and update facebook before the other.

     “I love you, Farkle.”

     “And I love you.”


End file.
